


Words Unspoken

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speech is superfluous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken

They don't use words. They aren't needed.

In the silence, they let actions speak for them.

A kiss on a jaw, "hello."  
Feather light touches across an arched neck, "you tempt me."  
A large hand sliding up to cup a rough cheek, "I want you."  
Hands carding through long blond hair to grip tightly, "I need you."  
Fingertips dancing across slick skin, "let me drive you crazy."  
Open mouths against heated skin, "I burn for you."  
Two bodies moving together, "make me yours"  
Hands tightly gripping, "never let go."  
Warm breath mingling, "I'm here."  
Soft lips touching, "I love you."


End file.
